Twins' Heart
by Viviane S
Summary: Só lendo pra saber, desculpem, mas num sei resumir isso, então fiz um capítulo só como resumo.
1. Trailer

**Casal:** Kagome&Inuyasha&Kikyou

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor / Drama / Amizade

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha&Cia não me pertencem, mas eu ainda seqüestrarei o Kouga, HOHOHO!

**Censura: **12 anos

**Trailer:**

**DUAS AMIGAS...**

- Obrigada! Por isso você é a minha melhor amiga!

- Certo, certo – olhou no rolex – Vamos logo, amiga. Já estamos atrasadas!

**DUAS IRMÃS...**

- Seu cafajeste! Me solte!

- Larga a minha irmã, filho da puta!

**DOIS CORAÇÕES...**

- Eu to apaixonada.

- Somos duas! O menino é um gostoso, impossível não se apaixonar!

- O que eu to afim é CDF...

**UM RAPAZ...**

- É ele, maninha. Aquele ali é o lindão que te falei! – apontou para a quadra de basquete.

- Ele OO ??

• **Twins' Heart. **

A escolha dele, a amizade delas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: **A Festa

Ao anoitecer, uma jovem de olhos azuis e longos cabelos negros e lisos mexia em seu guarda-roupa impacientemente.

- Não tenho nada para vestir! Arg! – rosnou a moça, jogando longe várias peças de roupa à procura de algo – Kagome, você viu meu vestido preto com detalhes lilás? – se debruça na cama, desistindo da busca.

Do outro lado do quarto, uma outra moça de olhos azuis e longos cabelos negros e ondulados abria e fechava gavetas na mesma impaciência.

- Não sei. Você viu meu sutiã de enchimento listradinho? – perguntou também se debruçando na cama.

- Perai. Talvez a empregada tenha se confundido – gritaram as duas juntas. Saíram correndo de um lado do quarto ao outro, uma vasculhando o armário da outra. – Achei! – gritaram juntas novamente.

- Então, vamos começar a nos arrumar para a festa, Kikyou.

As duas saíram do quarto e cada uma foi para um banheiro. Tomaram banho e voltaram para o quarto de toalha.

- Kiky, meu amor... – disse Kagome, com a voz manhosa.

- Já sei o que você quer, Ka-Chan ¬¬" – respondeu Kikyou – Pode pegar a minha blusa branca decotada.

- Obrigada! Por isso você é a minha melhor amiga!

- Certo, certo – olhou no rolex – Vamos logo, amiga. Já estamos atrasadas!

Terminaram de se arrumar. Kikyou estava com um tubinho preto com detalhes em lilás até o meio da coxa, um sapato preto com salto agulha transparente, colar e brincos prateados, com o cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça e algumas mechas desarrumadas. Já Kagome estava com um sutiã de enchimento listrado em preto e branco com uma blusa branca decotada por cima, uma saia jeans até o meio da coxa, tênis All Star _Profiterolis Lycra Marinho_¹, uma corrente de prata no pescoço e com os cabelos soltos ao vento.

Saíram de casa e foram andando até o portão de uma mansão branca com grades pretas. Uma casa muito bonita com um jardim muito bem cuidado. Tocaram a campainha e esperaram.

- Entrem – gritou um belo rapaz de olhos azuis e longos cabelos castanhos presos por uma fita de cetim. Estava com as mãos nos ouvidos.

As meninas entraram e só assim perceberam o porque Kouga estava com as mãos nos ouvidos: a música estava realmente alta lá dentro, a serenidade que a casa transmitia lá fora não estava presente dentro desta.

Logo avistaram suas amigas: Sango e Rin, se juntaram a elas e começaram a dançar. Sango vestia uma legging preta e uma blusa azul colada, com salto plataforma e o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça. Rin estava com uma calça jeans e um top rosa, com um sapato de salto alto bem simples e os cabelos soltos.

- Licençinha gente, mas eu gostaria de tirar essa bela dama para dançar. Vocês três se importam? - perguntou um moreno de olhos azuis, com um sorriso galanteador.

- Claro que a gente não se importa. Só não vá se divertir muito, okay Sango? - dissemos em uníssono. Sango sempre era a primeira a ser tirada para dançar nas festas. A mais corpuda sai ganhando.

Logo mais, Kikyou fora ao 'balcão' para pegar um suco. Não gostava de refrigerantes, pois já tinha estrias demais.

Foi quando ela viu ele. Um belo rapaz de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos negros esvoaçantes. Ela se hipnotizou com tamanha beleza. E logo este reparou.

- Olá, garota. Tudo bem com você? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Oi. Estou bem sim, obrigada. E o senhor? - respondeu Kikyou, timidamente.

- Estou melhor agora - o rapaz se aproximou - Meu nome é Naraku, e o seu?

- O meu nome é Kikyou...

- E então Kikyou - Naraku a puxou para si - Que tal nos divertirmos um pouco, hein?

- Mas, eu nem te conheço - Kikyou tentou se soltar. Mas Naraku a prendia com muita força.

- E precisa conhecer para se divertir? É só uma noite. Depois cada um segue o seu rumo - o rapaz estava com um sorriso malicioso e assustador nos lábios.

- Seu cafajeste! Me solte!

- Larga a minha irmã, filho da puta! - Kagome veio correndo e deu um soco bem no meio da cara de Naraku.

- Ai! - olhou com raiva. Estava no chão, passou a mão no nariz e este estava sangrando - Sua vadiazinha!

- Não fale assim de minha irmã! - Kikyou chutou o garoto no chão.

- Vamos, maninha. Não vale a pena ficar aqui. - Kagome puxou Kikyou pelo braço e se direcionaram à porta.

- Desculpe, Kouga, mas temos que ir - gaguejou Kikyou rapidamente, tentando se explicar pela partida inesperada.

Na segunda-feira seria o primeiro dia de aula. E com certeza elas seriam o assunto do dia.


End file.
